After all she was a Took
by tesshardy
Summary: What if Bilbo couldn't face going with the Dwarfs, what if he really loved Bag End too much. The Dwarfs must choose a new Burglar and no one is more eager than Bilbo's plucky young niece Kate, after all she is a Took. Thorin/OC Bofur/OC. Based on the movie narrative, I'm a big fan of the book but the move blew me away.
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Chapter One

Mr Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End, was in no doubt of his respectability within the borough of Hobbiton. Always he prided himself on the order of his house, most notably his well stocked pantry, the fertility and fruitfulness of his garden and the fullness of his pipe with the finest pipe-weed in the south farthing, Old Toby. Yet what he saw before him was a hobbit hole in disarray, mud on the carpet, cloaks strune about his precious furniture and most notably of all, most notably of all a twelve Dwarfs about his table stuffing their faces and slopping his fine ale about the place.

Bilbo had had enough!

"Gandalf! Gandalf, if I may have a moment of your attention"

"Yes my dear Bilbo" the wizard replied

"Would you please care to explain for what reason I have been ransacked and ridiculed by these fowl" Bilbo whispered the word "dwarfs"

The look on Gandalf's face was one between bemusement and laughed

"My dear hobbit did I not inform you earlier this day that you were to accompany me on an adventure?"

Bilbo could not believe what he was hearing on what grounds did Gandalf presume that the mornings strange conversation had been an invitation to allow this group of noisy folk into his beautiful and once spotless hobbit hole. Bilbo took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Enough now Gandalf, you will tell me everything there is to know about this ghastly situation now or I will inform this gathering that they must take their feasting and shouting onto the roads and fields of Hobbiton where, I can assure you, they will come across an even more unruly welcome than they have received here" Bilbo, although he had attempted to resist the urge during his rant stamped his hairy foot a little.

"Very well Bilbo, I had hoped to see the arrival of the last of this party before telling you the story but since your hospitality is at stake I shall fill you in".

Gandalf led Bilbo into the study away from the dwarfs, who were still at their supper, and shut the door. "This is no ordinary gathering of the dwarf folk my lad" Gandalf began, "they intend to embark on a most important and historic quest". Bilbo raised his eyebrows mockingly. "These dwarfs are from Erebor, the lonely mountain or...at least they were". Gandalf proceeded to tell Bilbo of Erebor of Thrain and of Thror and of Smaug.

As Gandalf spoke Bilbo was drawn in to the sad tale Gandalf told he relaxed into his chair, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. "And so" said Gandalf "our friends who now sit in your kitchen seek to claim back their homeland and re-crown Thorin, their King Under the Mountain"

Bilbo was perplexed, he felt guilty, rude and ashamed at his treatment and thoughts towards the dwarfs. He was aware of the growing silence as it seemed Gandalf had finished his tale. Bilbo gave a little awkward cough as he tried to think of some appropriate comment that might justify or redeem his behaviour, he thought of nothing and instead spluttered out "Thorin".

"Hmmm?" said Gandalf

"Thorin" repeated Bilbo "who is he"

"Oh my word" gasped the wizard "I haven't told you about the brave leader or the dwarf troop. He is the son of Thror and heir to the throne of Elebor, he will lead this mighty quest to the lonely mountain".

"Why has he not joined us?"

"It seems he is a little late, he is journeying from a meeting of other dwarf tribes to ask for their help in reclaiming his lands"

"Oh" muttered Bilbo "Right". Silence again

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"The door!" Bilbo jumped up

"Thorin" nodded Gandalf, together they hastened to the round front door which Bilbo opened. It wasn't Thorin at all.

"Uncle Bilbo what on middle earth is going on in your kitchen!" Bilbo was stunned for a second.

"Kate?!"

"Yes of course its me Uncle!" she huffed and bounced over the threshold craning her neck to peer further inside the hobbit hole.

The first thing to notice about Kate was the unmissable spring in her step which was often accopanied by a large smile and her face. She was an inch shorter than Bilbo and at the age of 19 was unlikly to grow any more. Her hair was a chesnut brown and fell in soft waves about her eyes which were large with eyelashes that framed their green beauty.

Even at her young age Bilbo's sweet niece had already recieved six offers of marriage but all were refused by the girl who although she was not unkind, was a little proud and held her head a notch higher than some would have seen it raised.

"And who are you?" Kate turned to Gandalf "No it can't be" she said not even giving Gandalf time to answer. "You're him" Bilbo looked between his niece and the wizard "That old man" Bilbo coughed "Oh, you know the one with the fireworks...your called...your called"

"Gandalf" beamed Gandalf bending low and kissing the girls hand "And if I'm not mistaken your name is Kate Arabella Took"

"That's me!" she smiled "And I don't mind telling you Mr Gandalf the whole of Hobbiton is in an uproar about all this. Dwarfs trapezing through our fields at this time of night". Gandalf crocked smile was growing larger and larger. Bilbo thought it was about high time he intervened.

"There you go Gandalf, you heard what my niece said, the whole of Hobbiton in an uproar. I must say I am very saddened to hear the dark tale of Elebor but now it is surely clear to you that I must have no further part in this 'adventure' ".

"Adventure?" asked Kate.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Flirt and Flight

Chapter Two

"Well hello!" Fili and Kili upon hearing the voice of a woman had left the kitchen and now added the odd trio standing in the porch.

"And"

"What"

"Might"

"Be"

"Your"

"Name"

"Darling"

"Beauty" interjected Fili and Kili one at a time. A pink pigment filled the hobbit's cheeks and Bilbo blushed violently. Kate on the other hand took a step forward smiling at the young dwarfs in front of her.

"Kate Arabella Took" she grinned allowing he hand to be gently kissed by each dwarf in turn.

"Come Kate" said Fili

"Miss Took" said Kili butting in "Please join us in the kitchen for some supper and we will tell you of our adventure"

Before Bilbo could stop it each dwarf took one of his niece arm's and led her into the kitchen. Bilbo fraught and flustered by the mess she would find her dear Uncle's kitchen in ran after her but not before tripping over his own feet.

When Bilbo finally reached the kitchen his jaw dropped. The plates stood stacked, Ori, Nori and Dori were already tending the dirty dishes in the wash basin whilst Bifur and Bofur cleared any last crumbs of bread from the stone floor. Kate was seated between the two young dwarves along with Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin who were all telling Kate the tale of their beloved city.

"No! Noooo!" shouted Bilbo "Stop this at once!".

The whole room turned to face him except Gandalf who was stood behind Bilbo with a hand on his shoulder. For the third time that night Bilbo was facing a tense silence.

"Look" he began "Stories of dragons and halls of gold may fall upon may ears with little patience but at least I am of the age and manner to hear them for what they are. Kate however, is a child and you have no right to mob her with these tales of evil and death and entice her to follow in your folly.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. What was this behavior from her Uncle. She had always loved and respected Bilbo but surely this was all just a bit of fun. Surely?

The room remained silent and Kate decided that however charming these dwarves seemed she owed it to her Uncle to side with him. She stood up "I'm sorry" she said facing the others "I should never have come here tonight. My Uncle is right, I am young and I'm afraid your stories fall on childish ears".

Kate turned her back on the little men gave her Uncle a quick nod and made for the front door. Kate turned the knob and pulled upon it only to catch her breath.

"Good evening"

Another dwarf stood in her path his fist raised, his knock clearly having been made unnecessary by her opening of the door. Kate took him in. He was tall for a dwarf and his eyes were dark to match his long hair. He stood with an air of both ease and urgency and Kate could not help but glance at his mouth his lips joined perfectly and there was a slight curl to them. They were full and pink also.

"Thorin" came Gandalf's voice seemingly from afar. The young hobbit's bright eyes locked with this strange creature's dark ones before Gandalf was moving her gently aside and welcoming Thorin in. As Thorin was led from the hallway to where the other dwarves were gathered a faint smile crossed Kate's lips, her head swamp a little before she was being shaken and a rough voice pulled her from her trance.

"Kate? Kate!" Bilbo waved his hand in front of Kate's face and her eyes focused on him. Kate said nothing but bolted from Bilbo's house and off down the lane.

* * *

Bilbo could not sleep. He could not stop thinking of what was being asked of him. To steal away from the Shire in order to steal back from the dragon. And then there was Kate. Bilbo had always taken a shine to the youngest members of his family and Kate was no exception. From a very early age Bilbo had always remembered her being inquisitive, curious and above all a bit to cheeky for her own good and it hadn't been long before she had secured a place in his heart as favourite relation and his chosen successor.

But what had made her act so strangely? Flirting with Fili and Kili seemed normal enough behavior for his niece but her reaction to Thorin had been most shocking. As the stars passed overhead Bilbo came to the conclusion that it must have been the shock of his outburst, he must have scared her. His reaction tonight had been very far away from the uncle she knew. It was as this thought passed through his head and a tear rolled down his cheek that Bilbo finally succumbed to exhaustion.

More to come...keep reading

x


	3. Chapter 3: Vote and Note

Chapter Three - Don't worry the journey will soon get underway!

Kate looked at her reflection in the cool water of the pond down by the Green Dragon Inn. For a moment she gazed at herself and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before swiftly splashing the water over her face. 'Thorin'. What a name, it held such authority such strength. Ever since she had stopped running and rested by the pond she had thought of that face although she wished she could make her mind stop.

"Now is not the time or the place to have such feelings" she said aloud to the darkness. But as the words came from her mouth Kate closed her eyes and brought her hand to her pale face and stroked it. Kate didn't pretend she knew what was really going on at her Uncle's house but butterflies stirred in her stomach. She had an itch a need to return to discover more about the curious gathering.

Abruptly Kate stood, mind made up. Kate turned and screamed.

"Forgive me Kate" said a gentle voice.

"Oh Gandalf, it's you. You made me jump". They both smiled and Gandalf but his hand on her shoulder. "Gandalf I feel terrible about the way I behaved I must have really upset my dear Uncle". Kate was still reflecting as her eyes began to fill with moisture.

"Come come now" crooned the wizard "Bilbo had much more to be upset about than your behavior. I fear I may have asked to much of him. You see dear one I called upon your Uncle to ask him to accompany myself and the thirteen dwarfs on a quest far from his home. I thought he would come round to the idea but it seems Mr Baggins is far from the child I remember him to be".

Kate was begin to feel uncomfortable. "I don't understand. Why do you come here to ask such a thing of my Uncle?"

"Ah" said Gandalf "I have a keen interest in hobbits. I believe them to be astounding creatures and perfect for the need of Thorin's quest"

There was his name again 'Thorin'.

"So you need a hobbit?" Kate asked slowly

"Ideally yes" replied Gandalf "But your Uncle had clearly refused and I don't believe I shall find any other round here willing to take such a social risk".

Gandalf had asked and she had answered. Kate Took had no idea what or why she had done what she had done. Her feet had led her swiftly to her home where she had packed a small bag and changed into some more practical clothes. She had then sped back to Bag End and signed her name upon some dotted line before clambering into Bilbo's guest bed and lying there awake until dawn.

TAP TAP TAP

It was time.

* * *

Kate stuck close to Gandalf at the exposition of the mornings journey she was aware of tension within the group. She was no fool to the fact that in the eyes of some this was no place for a woman let alone one of her age.

Kate kept telling herself that if Gandalf thought she was the one for the job then she should not worry but the glances and grunts coming directly from Dwalin, Oin, Gloin and the handsome Thorin made her insides squirm. She couldn't turn back now, could she?

The previous night the dwarfs had taken a vote. Gandalf's main campaign had been that it was either Kate or nobody as he believed no other hobbit would take the charge. Fili and Kili wasted little time in showing their support which Kate was glad of. Ori and Nori followed suit. Dori and Balin took the most time to decide but eventually voted in Kate's favour. As for Bifur Bofur and Bombur they, being more light hearted than the rest had no aversions. And so nine outvoted the other four and Thorin was forced to accept Kate into his ranks.

All the while Bilbo had slept in his feather bed and would awake to find a short letter on his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend and Foe

Chapter Four

Thorin let his mind wander as he rode. A woman, no a girl was now who they must put their trust in to take back Erebor. Every dwarf who accopanied him was prepared to lay down their life to return home. "She will flee" he mutter. Dwalin, who was riding up with Thorin groaned in agreement.

"Why has she come? What is in this for her? Oh sure Fili and Kili have some amusement for the road but what reason could that halfling possibly have for joining our quest?"

Thorin shrugged. "I don't know but Gandalf chose her, he must have a reason but as I said first sign of trouble and she will flee".

Bofur rode behind the duo. He liked Kate, he felt he had clicked with her in those short minutes they had talked the previous night. And he knew one possible reason why Kate might have been so keen to tag along.

Bofur stopped his horse making out he was just going to relief himself so that he could rejoin the group at the back of the train of dwarfs.

"How're feeling lass?" Bofur gently enquired to Kate.

Kate thought carefully how to answer. She like Bofur but there was no way she would pass on her true feelings to any dwarf here present. "Well I must say I feel honoured if not a little excited". Kate gave a quick smile which faded all too soon for Bofur's liking.

"Look Kate, it's a long journey we must start as we mean to go on you and I. I'm glad you've come you'll make a fine burglar I'm sure and in the mean time I feel we'll be great friends. Don't worry about Thorin and his band of misrable men they'll come round". Bofur glanced over at Gandalf "And I have a feeling this lot will be thanking you for coming before long".

Bofur winked and strechted out to Kate's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Any time you want to talk".

As the day light began to fade Thorin's party made camp for the night. Kili had insisted that Kate pull up the bit of grass beside him so that he could 'protect' her through the night. Though his tone was playful he did not miss the scowl on Thorin's face.

'Stupid boy' thought Thorin as if any dwarf here would even try.

"Alright listen up" called Thorin.

This was the first time Kate had heard his voice since the previous night and she found herself catching her breath. As Thorin continued to talk she mirly admired him, his body his armour, his deep voice but he would not look at her. Kate felt if only she could look into his eyes like she had on the doorstep of Bag End he would warm to her. If only he would talk to her express his true feelings and let her put them at rest. She wanted more than anything now to be accepted by Erebor's future king. Right now she wanted nothing more than his acceptance.

Over supper the mood was lighter, this was mainly due to the playful jokes the dwarfs were giving Bombur on his cooking. With the majority of the company now adapting to Kate's presence she felt confident enough to join the teasing and jepes. However the lack of Oin, Gloin and Dwalin round the fire had not escaped her attention. They sat alone together eating and talking in hushed tones.

Thorin had walked a little way with Gandalf to discuss the situation.

"I will not have it Gandalf! It's creating a divide within the group!" Thorin boomed. How could Gandalf not see his dwarfs had to stand together otherwise they were vulnorable, otherwise they were weak.

"You underestimate her Thorin! She _is_ brave, she _is _strong, she _is_ a valuable member of your team!

"Says you!"

"Do you no longer trust the word of this wizard?"

Thorin said nothing he couldn't afford to loose Gandalf they would need him in their long journey. Thorin knew Gandalf had a large part to play in the re-taking of Erebor. Gandalf sighed. "Please Thorin, she has not yet been tested, until then trust her, she is a Took there is no hardier hobbit".

"She's a woman" said Thorin quietly through gritted teeth, and he turned his head and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Washing and Weeping

Chapter Five

Kate had never had any great need to travel any great distance and so one week ago she had little concept of the great length of time this journey would take. However this was no time to be thinking sulky, girlish thoughts like that, this was a time to be grateful. Firstly Oin and Gloin did not seem so cold towards her anymore though they were not on 'speaking' terms they were at least on 'indifferent glances towards each other' terms.

She had also made a great friend in Ori the youngest of the dwarf company and a sweetie through and through. The likes of Bifur, Bofur and the unhatable Bombur kept spirits high. Kate's thoughts paused for a moment as she thought of Bofur, he had been so supportive of her. He would often listen to her worries which she preferred pass to him rather than Gandalf who had become some what preoccupied of late. Bofur felt like a brother, she felt his eyes watching her, always making sure she was ok. He also kept his eyes on Dwalin and often spoke roughly to him for her sake.

But underneath this Kate still felt a pang for the dwarf lord who would not give her his attention, not even for one second of any day that hate so far passed.

Gandalf on his horse rode silently at the back of the group today. His mind seemed to be working so hard that if you listened enough you could have heard its inner workings ticking. He felt uneasy, watched, even followed. It had started a few nights ago when Balin was telling the story of fall of Thraine and Thror in the Battle of Moria against the orcs. Inspiraring though the story was, as it gave reason to Thorin's name of Ockenshield, Gandalf much wished the story had not been told. In his mind it was as if Balin's words had brought the orcs out of some slumber and into some sick game of cat and mouse.

Finally' thought Kate, Thorin had had the sense to make camp near a river. Perhaps dwarfs didn't find pleasure and comfort in the task of washing but hobbits most certainly did and Kate was sure that she stank.

"Ori" Kate tapped the dwarf on the shoulder. "If anyone misses me I have just gone to wash down by the river. I won't be long". Ori nodded and Kate disappeared into the twilight.

Kate reached the river. Apart from going to the toilet this was the first time she had left the group for a substantial amount of time. She undressed but before immersing herself she sat on the bank for a moment and dipped her hot feet into the cool water. And then she was crying softly to herself. It felt good to cry just to release all of the tension and nerves that she had held within her for seven days. Kate wrapped her arms around herself and rocked gently. The motion was comforting, it was something Bilbo would have done.

Kate was soon sorry to have thought of Bilbo as it brought a fresh wave of tears. How could she have just left him like that, without saying goodbye. Kate's thoughts were coming so thick and fast that she didn't hear footsteps coming towards her, or notice the torch light that came her way.

"Kate?" Bofur could hear Kate's weeping and in his search shined his flame along the bank as it fell on her back Bofur saw she was naked and hastily coughed.

This pulled Kate from her day dreaming she scrambled around only to expose her front to the dwarf who hastily turned his back.

"Sorry Kate" he spluttered. Embarrassed Bofur closed his eyes and cursed his foolishness. "I... I heard you cry... well I didn't want to...Bombur's got food...and oh well Ori said"

"Stop Bofur" Kate giggled during this flurry of words Kate had dressed and turned him around. "See I'm clothed again" Bofur too giggled in relief.

"Are you ok?" Bofur asked gently, the awkwardness passing. His torch light lit up his face. He looked concerned, even a little pained. Suddenly Kate felt a great wave of gratitude to Bofur for pulling her from her tears. She wanted to embrace him, to rest her head on his shoulder, for him to take her hand and lead her back to camp. But they were close... very close. Bofur's proximity offered more than brotherly love it offered affection, it offered strength and healing.

Kate noticed she hadn't yet let go of his arms and begun to gently rub her hands up and down his arms. Bofur let go of a breath he had been holding. As they locked eyes time seemed to lengthen and one breath lasted a hour. Kate exhaled. Bofur's expression had changed, he was now smiling, it was inviting, protective. Kate jumped as Bofur moved his hand to wipe a tear from her face, a tear she hadn't even notice fall. His hand remained on her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips.

One of Kate's hands moved up towards his neck and jaw, she gently stroked them. Bofur closed his eyes and a small sound escaped him, a happy sound. It made Kate's insides fly

It felt liberating. It felt new, to be with a man and to be able to be so intimate. Bofur's torch free hand curled around Kate's back and pulled her close.

Kate's spare hand traveled downwards before planting a lingering kiss on his lips. 


	6. Chapter 6: Trolls and Trust

Chapter 6

Bofur suddenly came to his senses "What am I doing?!" He broke the kiss and delicately stopped Kate's hands in its tracks.

Kate opened her eyes "Why had he stopped?" she thought. "Bofur...I"

"Kate listen, this isn't you, we're friends" he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"But I thought you liked it" Oh no she was going to cry again. Now she knew what it felt like when she had rejected those proposals of marriage she had received.

Bofur saw her feelings in her face. "Shush shush lass. I did like it, very much, it was nice. But you don't have those kinds of feelings for me Kate. You have them for him. I can't take advantage of you now. You're upset and no doubt a bit home sick stuck in the wild with thirteen mad dwarfs, of course you want a bit of...comforting" he chose his word carefully.

Kate was confused. She understood what Bofur was saying and it made sense... but she still wanted to kiss him again.

"Kate you're strong I see that. Come back to the camp with me, have some supper listen to a tale or two and then curl up with Kili" Bofur smiled. He kept eye contact with Kate until she responded with a nod and took his hand.

* * *

Gandalf was worried it had been ten minutes since he had sent Bofur after Kate. There was something unpleasant about he could feel it. They could stay put no longer.

"Thorin, I fear something is close. We should move on" Gandalf knew the answer before he heard it.

"Are you mad? Supper is cooking, people are sleeping, the ponies are resting" Thorin would not have his patience trifled with tonight, not after the halfling had wandered off.

"Please Thorin think again".

"No". Thorin word was final

"Fine" Gandalf burst out "I can stay here no longer, I go to look to the path ahead. I will return at dawn". The company around the fire were shaken by Gandalf's words. Something had stirred him up.

"Go then wizard" came Dwalin's voice from a seemingly empty corner of the camp.

Gandalf went.

* * *

Kate's head had cleared a little and, although she was now feeling thankful towards Bofur, she wanted to keep a little distance between them for the rest of the evening. For something to do she went to help Bombur with the supper who asked her to take some bowls over to Fili and Kili who were with the ponies. Kate glad to get away from the other dwarfs took the food.

"What do we do?"

"Should we tell Thorin?"

"Defiantly NOT"

Fili and Kili stood stock still in bewilderment. How could two horses that had been tied to a tree disappear?

"Do you think we were followed Kili?"

"Maybe but there's no one here now, is there?" they turned to face each other.

"Grubs up boys!"

"ARGHHH" screamed Fili and Kili.

"ARGHHH" screamed Kate who had dropped the bowls of food. She proceeded to hit the two dwarfs across the arm before they all burst out into fits of laughter.

"What could have possible shaken up two brave dwarf warriors such as yourselves" exploded Kate between giggles. "Surely not" a laugh "you're wee little" she snorted "BURGLAR!" Kate howled with mirth.

"Oh very funny" mocked Kili

"We weren't scared" said Fili who quickly gave his brother a sideways look. "But we do have a small, tiny, miniscule problem". Kate gave him an inquisitive look. "We... that is to say we found that two of the horses are missing." Fili stopped abruptly as a large foot landed meters away from where they were standing.

Kate screamed but no sound came out as Kili had hastily put his hand to her mouth and dragged her into the undergrowth. The three watched silently as a troll which seemed to tower twenty feet above them slowly made its way towards two more of the dwarf's ponies. It then took one each under its arm's, to great opposition of the ponies who were whinnying and kicking, and slunk away towards a small light in the distance.

As soon as the coast was clear Kate was up and already running back to camp.

"Kate stop! Wait"

"We must tell the others" shouted Kate back "We cannot retrieve our ponies alone"

"No. Kate you don't understand. Too many of us would draw the troll's attention." Fili heaved a sigh. "Look it must be the task on one man only. Troll's are thick and stupid and with their tiny little eyes so far from the ground they will not notice me as I slip past"

"NO!" said Kate outraged. You cannot...I mean its too dangerous.

"Like I said Kate...I'm not scared".

"And neither am I. I will go" She could see both Fili and Kili filling with air ready to respond to her, shout her down. "Look you wouldn't have me go for one reason alone...because I'm a girl. But I'm also a hobbit and a burglar and" she slowed watching them carefully "I am much stealthier than you. Please."

"But" tried Kili.

"Would you try and hold me back outside the mountain door? Would you say it was too dangerous to take on the dragon?" Kate eyebrows were rising. Kili shook himself.

"Of course not. Kate please forgive me, I forget that you yourself took on this task without fear. You're one of us and besides the troll won't smell you as it is fair to say we stink". He grinned "Good luck". But before "luck" was out of his mouth Kate had vanished into the undergrowth once more.

"What a women!" exclaimed Fili. 


	7. Chapter 7: Moon and Melancholy

_Thank you to everybody following, reviewing and enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter... _

Chapter Seven

It was one of the warmest nights the party of dwarfs had experienced since they had set out from Hobbiton seven days ago. There was a soothing breeze, clear skies and the moon was full. Brothers Ori and Nori had taken to a little star gazing whilst their dinners were going down.

"And that one" said Nori with an unmissable sense of satisfaction "is Erinbrook, the great ancient Lord of the Ents of Fangorn".

"No it's not" noted Ori "Surely not. That constellations is all squiggaly, I really can't see any great Tree thingy up in those star".

"Watch your mouth Ori. Erinbrook was strong, you don't want to offend him and bring a curse on our journey".

Ori swallowed. "Do you..Do you think he could do that?" he said in a whisper

"No doubt my lad. Oh aye these Lord's can cause misery when it suits them". Ori glanced over at his brother. "You best apologize Ori" said his brother and gestured to the heavens.

"W..what?" Nori simply repeated his gesture. "I'm...I'm sorry...um...er...Erinbrook. I surely didn't mean to offend thee...Oh great one" Ori hastily added. "Do forgive my poor star gazing skills I was encouraged in art and writing you see. My beloved father never taught".

"Yes alright!" exclaimed Nori. "No need to over do it"

Just near to Ori and Nori, by their camp fire was Bombur fast asleep. Bofur sat next to him seemly deep in thought. As it happened Bofur was thinking of only one thing. He watched the flames of the fire crackel getting more drawn into its light when a loud snore from Bombur broke his concentration. Bofur heaved a sigh. He had done the right thing, of course he had. Bofur's whole life had considered of doing the 'right thing'. What could he do? Kate was not his to love.

A calm descended over Bofur's heart as he thought of Thorin. He would die for Thorin, his leader his beloved King. Bofur began to worry that Thorin would never show any sign of caring or even friendship towards their hobbit friend. What then? What if it become clear that Thorin had no feelings for Kate what so ever? Bofur could honestly say he didn't know Kate well enough to know how she would cope or what she would do. But he knew himself. He would long for her once more and he would act upon those feelings.

Bofur surveyed the camp looking for Thorin. He was off on his own quite a distance from the others, standing on the peak of the hill they were on. Bofur could only tell he was there because the moon light reflected off his sword which was tightly strung on his belt. Although the gloom was thick and Thorin was turned away from him Bofur felt as though Thorin was staring right at him. He felt like Thorin knew what had happened by the stream. But how could nobody had been there. "_Thank goodness_" thought Bofur. What would the others have said if they had witnessed Bofur's actions and, more importantly, what would they have thought of Kate?

The other dwarfs, Bifur, Dwalin, Dori, Oin and Gloin were with Balin. Balin being the eldest of the dwarf company, besides Thorin, and having been in Erebor at the time of the dragon's arrival, was once again recounting the tale.

"And do tell us Balin" droned Gloin what happened then. Balin who was very sweet natured had not noticed the sarcasm in Gloin's words.

"Well" said Balin "It was most distressing, Thorin refused to leave the mountain to take cover. Try as I might he claimed he would die to protect Erebor. I tried to reason with him but the dragon was getting closer and close. Flames everywhere" Bifur gave a small snore and was prompted shoved by Dori. "My next move was to". But the dwarfs never heard what Balin's next move had been because at that moment Kili burst into the circle of dwarfs.

"Quick help!" He panted. Thorin had moved like lightning at Kili's arrival

"What is it?" asked Thorin hastily

"Trolls, three trolls. They had taken our ponies and Fili and I were wondering what to do when Kate came along and then"

"Kili what's happened!" repeated Thorin with a fierce voice.

"They've got Kate" Kili's words were followed by an audible intake of breath. This moment was broken by Thorin's cry.

"To arms! Lead the way Kili". The dwarfs were ready to go within seconds they was a scraping of metal as axes' and swords were taken up and the air was filled by the thudding of twelve dwarfs on a mission.


	8. Chapter 8: Awoken and Away

Chapter eight

six days previously...

The morning sun shone softly through the bedroom window of Bag End where Bilbo Baggins was gently snoring. As the sun moved across the room its beams kissed the hobbits eyelids and they slowly blinked open.

As he did every glorious day Bilbo smiled at the sunlight. "Another beautiful day dawns in our happy Hobbiton" he thought. Bilbo stretched but his limbs never relaxed for it was in that moment that he remembered the previous day. Thirteen dwarves and a wizard had come and completely taken him to town speaking of adventures and dragons and one particular dwarf who was only interested in Bilbo's stack of vintage cheeses. Bilbo shivered and pricked up his ears. Had they gone? All seemed quiet.

Rising from his bed Mr Baggins stepped lightly into his now pristine hallway. No cloaks hung from him hooks, the mud was gone from the carpet and his dear mothers wooden chest was no longer an armory.

Bilbo sighed "Aha" he cried "Gone, now finally I may get some peace even if they did leave my cupboards bare. Never mind, its a beautiful day I shall simply restock. Shame about my cheeses". He frowned. Bilbo wandered back to his bedroom to change. He was still wearing the clothes he had been forced to dress in yesterday evening since his silken dressing gown was no garment in which to entertain guests. He took off his shirt and through it down on the bed. Something had caught his eye. Just under his shirt sleeve lay an envelope, it read "My dearest Uncle".

As he read these words a lump formed in Bilbo's throat. Kate had left Bag End the previous night, Bilbo had seen her run down the lane, yet she had not written this note last night she had only been in Bag End a few minutes before leaving again. Bilbo stretched out his hand, which shook a little. As he tore back the seal he swallowed.

_To my dearest Uncle, _

_I am going with your friends. Gandalf asked me. He needs a Hobbit, he said you would not go and for this I do not blame you. You love the Shire, and so do I but the road is at my feet and I can not help myself. _

_I love you and will see you upon my return. _

_Kate. _

Bilbo exhaled. No! No! How could Gandalf do this? Take a child, a fool, a dreamer, take one such as his little Kate. A wave rose up in Bilbo right from his stomach up to his mouth. "NOOOO!" he shouted. East, east, that was wear they were headed. Bilbo dropped the note and dressed quickly. Within an instant he had taken a pack, a blanket and his stick. He headed to his larder. "Damn" he swore "Damn them". He would pick up food later. Bilbo turned, headed to his front door and opened it.

He looked out, the breeze was cool. Bilbo stood on his doorstep, there lay the road it could lead him on, to find his niece. Bilbo turned and looked into his hobbit hole. "Beautiful" he whispered before striding out into the morning.


End file.
